


Day 4 - Diavolo

by Shardinian



Series: Shardinian (Mishka)'s OBEYMEmber! [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shardinian/pseuds/Shardinian
Summary: Inspired by the Devilgram story "The Glory Days".For @Stans8n.
Series: Shardinian (Mishka)'s OBEYMEmber! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993873
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	Day 4 - Diavolo

“Is everything ready for them?”

“It is, my Lord. The House of Lamentation has been cleaned out, stocked and refurnished. They will not find a speck of dust left behind.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Barbatos. They're going to be staying quite a while, this time.”

“I had assumed as much. Do not worry yourself, Young Master. They will want for nothing in the Devildom.”

“Good.”

The conversation faded into the wind, and left both demons staring at an unfamiliar sky, hanging over an unfamiliar human world.

Diavolo sighed. “Look at that. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?”

“Not for many millennia, my Lord.”

The cold winter’s night was filled with the Aurora borealis, shimmering green and blue and violet in great ribbons that danced across the heavens, and poured in great waterfalls beyond the horizon. The moon was full and white and blinding, reflecting the glory of the sun like a mirror.

And the stars.

There were no constellations, on this night. The stars were shooting across the sky, striking one another in spectacular bursts of light, winking in and out of existence such that they were never in the same place twice, and, occasionally, plummeting to the earth in balls of screaming, crimson fire.

“So this is what it looks like when angels go to war,” Diavolo mused.

Still with his eyes of the roiling skies, Barbatos frowned. “May I beg your permission to speak candidly, Sir?”

“Of course.”

“I am… surprised that you have yet made no move to engage them. Our army is strong, while theirs fights amongst itself. Your father would never have passed up an opportunity to strike while they are vulnerable.”

Diavolo frowned. “Which is exactly how he found himself imprisoned, if I'm not mistaken.”

“True. But you have held a considerable advantage since the moment you first began corrupting the Morningstar.”

Diavolo chuckled. “Corrupted him? Is that what you think I did?”

“Isn’t it? You sent him back to the Celestial Realm filled with doubt; questioning everything he thought he knew about his Father. You fanned his pride and showed him a different world, a world where scores of devoted demons would kneel at his feet, and praise his name on high. You seduced him, Young Master. And may I add, quite expertly.”

“Ah, now, I only _tempted_ him,” Diavolo chuckled. “He did all the rest himself.”

“Even so…” Barbatos turned his eyes back to the spectacular heavens, and sighed. “After going through all the effort of inciting their war, it seems a shame to settle for so small a prize as an octave of angels.”

“Arch angels,” Diavolo frowned. “And I'm afraid we'll have to settle for even fewer than eight.” With a heavy sigh, he reached through the realms and retrieved his longbow from the Demon King's armory, along with a single, fel iron arrow.

Barbatos raised an eyebrow. “My apologies, my Lord – have I misunderstood your intentions? If we are to war, I need time to prepare the-"

“You didn't misunderstand. The Devildom isn't going to war,” Diavolo continued, as he carefully strung his nine-foot bow wrought of ebony and gold. “I'll tell you the same thing I told Lucifer: I'm not trying to win. My intention has only ever been to level the playing field. And when they fall, I'll have done just that. There is, unfortunately, one last matter that must be attended, to ensure the angels a… civilized transition to their new lives.”

“May I be so bold as to ask to what matter you refer?”

“Lucifer started this war because he believed himself more deserving of the throne than his Father. Such pride will not wane after he falls. Having a demon of such power running loose in the Devildom, accountable to nobody, is a disaster waiting to happen. If he thinks himself worthy of his father's throne tonight, he will surely think himself worthy of mine in the morning.”

“You are correct, as always. Left unchecked, Lucifer will tear your father's kingdom apart. Am I to assume you have already divined a solution?”

“There's only one solution, I'm afraid. Lucifer must be brought to his knees.”

With the softest regret swimming in his eyes, Diavolo nocked his arrow, turned to the heavens and drew back the string. “Which one does he favour most, again? The white-haired angel fighting at his right hand?”

“No, My Lord. It has always been the smallest one. His sister.”

“Ah, yes. I'd almost forgotten about her.” Diavolo shifted his aim, wiped his eyes on his shoulder and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“…Forgive me, little one.”

The Demon Prince fired a single shot into the heavens, and everything came crashing down.


End file.
